


Fluffy Get It Done 2

by authoressjean



Series: The Fluffy Files [50]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-02
Updated: 2001-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean





	

Buffy could feel Spike glaring at her back as she watched the arrangement of the shadow play. After her speech to him earlier, she was pretty sure he was still smarting. He had turned back into snarky Spike, making comments at everyone. That’s what she’d wanted, right? In the depth of her heart, though, she still wanted the sweet Spike she’d come to know for the last couple of months. She just hoped she hadn’t chased him away for good.

Xander pulled her out of her thoughts by stepping away from the shadow play. He smiled with pride as he did a quick Vanna White portrayal, displaying his work. “See? Put it all together without slicing my finger on those very sharp puppets.”

“I’m so proud,” Spike muttered, wiping away a fake tear.

Xander shot him a death glare, and Buffy groaned inwardly. She’d asked for it, though.

“You guys ready?” Dawn asked, trying to ignore the males. Buffy looked around at Willow, Xander, and Dawn, then nodded. She had ignored Spike on purpose, not able to look at him.

By the small snort he gave, she knew he’d picked up on her refusal to look at him. “Go ahead, Dawnie,” Buffy said.

Dawn nodded, and began to read the ancient text that went along with the shadow play. As she talked, the small disk the puppets were situated on began to spin on its own. Shadows danced on the walls, faster and faster, until it suddenly halted.

Dawn stopped reading as a purple vortex opened in front of the play. For a moment, no one said anything. Then, Buffy started forward.

“Buffy, no! What are you doing?” Willow said, her voice shaky.

“Looking, and possibly entering.”

Spike frowned. What was she doing? Was she nuts? “What do you think you’re doin’, Slayer?” Spike asked, stepping towards her.

Buffy turned to Spike, surprised he’d actually come forward against it. She would’ve thought he’d be happy to see her go, and possibly rid the world of her existence. “The book and shadow play both belong to the Slayer. Whoever put this handy Slayer gift set together must’ve known that the portal would appear. There’s a reason, and if it helps us, then I should go through. I’ll be back soon,” she said, starting forward.

Dawn gave a small cry of fear, but Spike was one step ahead of her. He grabbed Buffy’s wrist, unable to hide the terror in his eyes. “Are you insane?” he hissed. “You’ll get yourself killed!”

Buffy looked at him, frowning. “Why would you care?” she asked.

Before Spike could answer, however, chains shot out, wrapping themselves around Buffy and Spike’s wrists. The chains yanked them, hard, and the two went flying into the portal.

Just as they disappeared, a tall, scaly demon appeared. Xander ducked and reached for an axe, but missed. The demon sent him flying into the wall. Willow managed to grab hold of a sword and pushed it into the demon’s side. He roared with pain, and with a swipe of his arm knocked her down.

The demon had pulled his arm back to finish Willow off when it stopped and fell to the ground, dead. Xander turned to Willow with concern, a sword full of green goo in his left hand. “You okay?”

Willow nodded shakily, then turned to Dawn. “What just happened?”

Dawn looked a little sheepish. “Well, I never got to read the last part of the book. It said that if someone went through the portal, a substitute for them would be sent to this world. Buffy and Spike went through, and that,” she said, pointing at the demon, “was their substitute.”

“Then where did Buffy and Spike go?” Willow asked. “Check the book.”

“Be easier if the book had words,” Dawn said, flipping the book around. The pages were blank. “They disappeared around the same time Buffy did.”

There was a popping noise in the room, which made the three turn around. The portal was gone.

< \--- >

Buffy watched as purple swirls flew past her. She was falling through a purple tunnel, and the sensation was a little tough on the stomach. Spike still had a death grip on her wrist, for some reason.

Spike, meanwhile, was concentrating on not letting go of Buffy. He was afraid that if he did, he’d lose her. Again. He remembered the last time she’d jumped through a portal. It had been Spike’s fault. If he’d only gotten to the top of that tower sooner, she wouldn’t have had to jump. She wouldn’t have…he swallowed, not wanting to think about her death.

A gasp from Buffy tore him from his thoughts. He looked up in time to see a bright light, then with a thump fell onto something hard and rocky.

Buffy pulled her wrist out of his grasp, then looked around. They were in the middle of a desert, from the looks of it. Here and there, rock pillars reached towards the sky. The blinding sun made the sand warm underneath her, and…wait a minute…sun?

“No!” she yelled, diving at Spike, trying to cover him. He yelped as she landed on top of him, and both of them waited for him to turn to ashes.

He didn’t. Slowly, Buffy edged back, until he was completely engulfed by the light. He stretched his limbs, then looked up at her, a grin on his face. “Wonder if I’ll freckle?” he asked, earning a smile from her.

Buffy turned to survey the land again, but stopped. She frowned as she felt someone behind her…she whipped around, and found herself looking up at three dark-skinned men. All three wore old clothes, and each had a staff as tall as they were.

“The Slayer,” said the one on her left.

“You understand that?” Spike asked, turning to Buffy.

Buffy nodded slowly. “But they’re speaking in…”

“Swahili, we know. Do not worry. Our powers will allow us to communicate with you both,” said the one on her right. “Introduce us to your companion.”

Buffy frowned. She was beginning to dislike these strangers. She really didn’t like getting bossed around.

Spike obviously didn’t like them either. “Depends on who we’re talkin’ to,” Spike said warily.

The one on Buffy’s left looked shocked. “A vampire! In the middle of the day? He is your companion?”

“Yeah, he is,” Buffy said, slowly rising to her feet. She could sense Spike standing as well, but didn’t take her eyes off of the men. “Who are you, exactly?”

“We are the first Watchers,” the one on her right said. “We have intervened to grant you more power.”

Buffy turned to Spike, a smug look on her face. “See? Told you this was going to help us.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “I don’t trust them. I suggest headin’ home.”

Buffy didn’t trust them either, but refused to tell Spike that. “What? You scared?”

“No!” Yes, was his real answer, but he’d never give her the satisfaction of knowing that. “You’re just jumpin’ in headfirst, as usual, and from experience, I know that it always goes wrong!”

Buffy pursed her lips, then turned back to the Watchers. “Power is great,” she said, forcing a smile. She could hear Spike groaning behind her, but ignored him. “What kind of power? And how do I get it?”

The one on her left frowned at Spike. “I do not trust the vampire.”

“Deal with it,” Buffy said suddenly. “He stays with me.” She forgot how annoying Watchers could be.

Spike was surprised that she’d defended him. He wasn’t on her side; in fact, he was against the whole ‘power’ thing. So why would she stick up for him?

The one on her right nodded. “As you wish,” he said sullenly. “The powers we are to bestow on you are the strongest we can give. You must be willing to accept the pain that comes with the demonic responsibility.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Buffy said, waving her hands frantically in the air. “Pain? Demonic…The power is demonic?” The three men advanced, and she almost stepped back into Spike. “Suddenly, I’m thinking home’s a great idea,” she said.

Spike nodded, and turned to walk away. He heard a cry from behind him, and turned back just in time to catch an unconscious Slayer in his arms. He looked up at the man on his right, whose staff was raised at head height. “She has no choice,” he said simply.

Spike could feel his demon emerging, and growled dangerously in his throat. “That was a bad ide…” he said, but never finished. The Watcher on the left had raised his staff, knocking Spike out.

The Watcher in the middle, who had been surveying the scene, nodded briefly. The other two Watchers each grabbed a limp form and began to drag them through the sand.

< \--- >

Buffy awoke with a splitting headache. She groaned, pulling her arm up so she could rub the goose egg forming on her head. A clinking sound stopped her, and she shook her head, trying to clear her vision.

She was seated in a dark cave, the sunlight not even visible anymore. The three men were muttering words above a small wooden box on the sandy floor. She was chained to the ground in front of them. To her right, Spike was chained to the floor as well.

“The Slayer is awake,” the right Watcher said, looking up at her. “We must begin at once.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Buffy said quickly. “I don’t WANT the power you’re offering me. I just want to go home.”

The men said nothing, but pulled their staffs out from behind them. They each tapped the top of the wooden box once, then stepped back in a hurry. Buffy’s eyes widened. Uh-oh.

“Spike? Spike! C’mon, wake up!” she turned to him, trying to reach him. It was no use. Though her chains were long, they simply weren’t long enough. “Spike!!” she hissed.

Spike blinked and looked around. His gazed settled on Buffy, who looked frantic. “What’s goin’ on?” When she wouldn’t answer, he began to worry. “Buffy, what’s wrong?” He started towards her, but didn’t get far before the chains held him back. He looked down at the chains, then back up at Buffy.

“I…” Buffy started, but never finished. With a small creak the wooden box began to open. A dark shadow rose from the box and started towards Buffy.

Buffy backed up as far as she could, which wasn’t very far. She couldn’t help shivering as she watched the shadow glide over the floor.

Spike tugged on his chains again, but they refused to budge. “Buffy, get over here and help me get these bloody things off,” he said, continuing to tug.

“I can’t,” she whispered.

“Why not?”

“My chains aren’t long enough. I already tried to reach you when you were still out of it.”

Spike sighed, trying to not let her know he was worried. “I told you this was a bad idea. But no, don’t listen to Spike! He’s just a vampire; what would he know? It’s your own fault you’re in this mess, Slayer.” He stopped tugging on the chains and sat down on the sand.

Buffy winced at his words. What made it even worse was that she knew he was right. They should’ve left when they’d had the chance. Why did she never listen to him? “You were right. I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

Spike blinked. Vampire hearing had allowed him to hear her words just fine, but he was still having trouble believing that she had actually said it.

He was about to reply when the shadow reached Buffy. It stopped, as if looking her over. Buffy launched herself off the ground in an attempt to tackle the shadow. She quickly found that the shadow was non-corporeal, and landed on the ground with a thud. She coughed, choking on the sand.

As she started to pick herself up, the shadow jumped up into the air, then slammed down into her. She gasped as she was pushed onto the ground. She had NOT been expecting that.

Spike hadn’t, either. His eyes widened as the shadow came down on her again and again, keeping her trapped on the ground. As it went up for another slam, Buffy retaliated with a kick. Her foot went right through the shadow.

The shadow came around, then hit her from the front. She went flying backwards, but the chains pulled her forward, and she fell to the ground face first.

She looked up at Spike. “Help me,” she pleaded, “Spike, please…”

She didn’t have to say anything. Spike was pulling at his chains wildly, trying to free himself. He paused for a minute at her plea, and glanced over at her. She was bruised in a few places, and she was breathing heavily. He could feel his heart breaking as she begged him to help her. “Just hold on luv, I’m comin’,” he promised, offering her a small smile. “Just hold…”

The shadow pulled around again, hitting her from the front. She cried out as it hoisted her into the air, and held her there. Spike started to panic. The chains wouldn’t budge, and she was getting hurt, so hurt…

With a feral roar he pulled with all his strength, breaking the chains. He could hear shouts from the men, but paid them no heed. That is, until the left and right Watchers stepped between him and Buffy.

After a few punches they both fell to the ground, unconscious. Spike looked around, but couldn’t see the third Watcher. He did notice a certain wooden box on the ground, though. He ran over, trying to shut the lid. He hissed as the lid burned against his hand.

A strangled cry from Buffy caught his attention, and he glanced over long enough to see her struggling helplessly in midair. She wouldn’t last much longer.

Spike grabbed the box, ignoring the burning pain in his hand. With all the strength he could muster, he threw the box into the stone wall.

The box shattered, and Buffy fell to the ground.

< \--- >

 

Buffy could feel the shadow pressing against her everywhere. The pressure against her was immense. She could see the bruises forming on her arms, and could hear her ribs starting to crack.

She was pretty sure it was hissing in her ear. Take me…use me…I’ll make you stronger…accept the demon…LET ME IN!!!

It wrapped its tendrils around her neck, trying to cut off her air supply. She let out a stifled cry as the shadow pushed even harder against her, making it tougher to breathe. She tried to push back, but couldn’t even touch it. How could it hurt her, and she couldn’t make a mark on it?

Then, it was gone. She could feel herself falling to the ground, then closed her eyes, the falling sensation making her dizzy.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the face of an anxious vampire. “You all right?” he asked.

She nodded as best she could.

His sigh was shaky; full of relief. “Let’s go home, luv.”

She nodded again, and he yanked her chains away. He lifted her into his arms, trying to carry her so as not to hurt her.

They were almost to the cave entrance when the middle Watcher stepped out of the shadows. Buffy whimpered, burying her head in Spike’s chest. Spike’s grip on her tightened. They wouldn’t hurt her again.

“You have denied the power,” the Watcher said. It was the first thing he’d said all day.

“Bloody right she did! You’re the Watchers! You’re s’posed to protect the Slayer, not kill her!!” Spike could barely contain his rage. What was wrong with them?

“She will heal. She must realize, however, what the future now holds. Since she has denied the power, she must face the consequences.”

Buffy shook her head. “Bugger off,” she said, her voice cracked. “I’m going home.”

Spike couldn’t have been more proud of her then in that moment. She’d even used his phrase. Spike started forward again, Buffy still wrapped in his arms.

The Watcher pounded his staff on the ground, an invisible force throwing Spike backwards. Buffy was pulled to her feet, and soon found herself facing the Watcher. Spike hurried towards her, but was too late. The Watcher touched his fingers to her forehead, and Spike shouted her name. There was a brilliant flash of light, and the two found themselves back in Buffy’s living room, a surprised Willow, Xander, and Dawn surrounding them.

“What happened?” Willow asked, looking the two over.

Buffy looked around at everyone, her gaze finally resting on Spike. Her eyes closed, and Spike barely caught her as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

< \--- >

When Buffy came to, she found herself in her bedroom, the shades pulled shut. She looked around, confused. How had they gotten back?

Her eyes landed on Spike, who was gazing intently at the floor. He looked so worried. What was wrong? She hoped it wasn’t the girls. Please, not the girls…

She tried to sit up and ask him, but hadn’t made it more than a foot off the bed when a searing pain shot through her chest. She hissed, clutching her chest.

Her hiss caught Spike’s attention, who turned immediately. “Wouldn’t try that just now, luv,” he said gently, trying to lay her back down. She refused, and propped herself up while Spike rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

“What happened?” she asked, before clutching her chest again. Talking really hurt.

“Shadow did a number on you. You’ve got a few bruises and broken ribs, but nothin’ worse.”

“Why the serious look, then?”

He frowned at that. “Huh?”

“You were looking really concerned for awhile. What’s wrong?”

“Buffy, I was worried about you. You’ve been out of it for almost two days now.”

Her eyes widened. “WHAT?!? Why didn’t someone wake me up? The girls need training, I have a job, I…”

“Also need rest,” Spike finished for her. “You got hit pretty hard. Still wanna know what that Watcher did to you…”

Buffy frowned. “What? Spike, what are you…” She stopped, as the night in the cave came rushing back to her.

“She must realize, however, what the future now holds.”

Pulled to the Watcher, his hands resting on her forehead, and with a blink of an eye, the transportation to a hill over Sunnydale.

So many Turok-Han…they could never take them all. Hundreds, thousands, spreading out into the town from beneath the ground. With another blink, the town was on fire, and disappearing into the ground. The cries of the family and friends ringing in her ears as they die with the town. They cry out to her to save them… “Buffy…Buffy…”

“BUFFY!!”

Buffy gasped and looked around. Spike had his hands on her shoulders, as if he’d been shaking her. His eyes were frantic as they gazed at her.

He let out a shaky sigh. “Don’t do that. Thought I’d lost you.”

“Sorry,” she said meekly. “Just…remembering.”

“What do you mean, pet?”

“That last Watcher part,” she mumbled.

Spike leaned in, until his forehead was almost touching hers. “What happened?” he asked as gently as he could.

Buffy looked up at him, surprised at how kind he was being. What had happened to that snarky Spike that she had called out of hiding? “He…he showed me what the future was going to be, since I rejected the power.” She swallowed, the memory of the shadow still fresh in her mind.

“Like what?”

She closed her eyes before continuing. “There were so many Uber-vamps…and they were all attacking the town. Sunnydale was burning, and vanishing into the ground.” Her voice began to rise as images flashed through her mind. “I could hear everyone screaming for me to save them, but I couldn’t, Spike, I couldn’t! They were dying in Sunnydale, and I couldn’t save them…”

“Buffy, look at me,” Spike said, breaking her ramblings. “Look at me.”

She opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurry. He wiped away the few stray tears before continuing. “We will beat this. Don’t care what he showed you,” he said, before she could argue. “We’ll win. Don’t let some old wanker that hurt you try to control your destiny. Sunnydale will NOT go down. And if it does, it does. And if we go down, we’ll go down with a fight. We won’t lose, I promise you. Just trust me, all right?”

Buffy nodded. “I’m sorry,” she finally said.

Spike blinked. Of all the things he’d been expecting… “For what?” he asked, perplexed.

Buffy looked down. “For yelling at you before, and for not believing you. I didn’t mean what I said earlier, and I should’ve listened to you.”

Spike brought her gaze back to him with one finger. “It’s okay,” he said, smiling. “Needed the wake up call.”

“Did I have to be such a tight ass about it?” she grumbled.

Spike laughed. “Possibly not, but it was good to see Buffy with some fire in her again.”

He was rewarded with a smile. “Really?”

“Really.”

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then grinned at his bewildered look. “Thank you for believing in me.” She cocked her head to the side, a mischievous look on her face. “So, did it feel like fire?”

His answer was a passionate kiss on the lips. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she remembered the demon’s hiss in her ear. She realized that it was right; she needed to let the demon in. She already had, though.

She’d let Spike into her heart.

THE END


End file.
